Estrellas y Zafiros
by Sung-mi
Summary: La tierna Historia de Sigfried e Hilda antes del Nibelungo...
1. Prologo

Estrellas y Zafiros (por Sung mi)  
  
Prólogo La voz de ese extraño retumbaba en sus oídos, a cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía abrirle más los ojos ante la realidad que no se había permitido ver desde hace tiempo. El atardecer estaba llegando y la luz del sol se iba apagando lentamente.  
  
Los helados vientos de Asgard, congelaban las amargas lágrimas del dios guerrero, escuchando de boca de aquel hombre paso a paso como la hermosa mujer por la que daría la vida fue poseída por un espíritu maligno residente en un horrible anillo, había sido advertido por la dulce Fleur sobre un muy extraño cambio de actitud en su hermana mayor, Hilda, se la notaba mas fría, distante y a veces hasta perversa, cosa que contrastaba en exceso con su siempre calido y pacifico comportamiento. Además de haber abandonado su obligación como representante en la tierra del dios nórdico Odin.  
  
Había perdido a sus amigos, todos los otros dioses guerreros, con quienes había compartido su vida en Asgard estaban muertos, el mismo también sentía a su propia muerte no muy lejana, todo había sido en vano, después de todo no estuvieron siguiendo los deseos de Hilda de Polaris, había sido un plan urdido por el perverso dios de los mares. Quien ahora les ofrecía a la señorita Hilda y a él mismo un pacifico retiro en el reino bajo el océano. Sorrento de sirena era el nombre de aquel hombre que les felicitaba por haber neutralizado a los santos de Athena, y la misma diosa estaba a punto de perder la vida, orando en lugar de la representante de Odin, para frenar el deshielo que provocaría que la tierra quedase a merced de las aguas, aunque aún hubiera un santo de bronce en pie, la tarea que les había encomendado Poseidón estaba prácticamente finalizada.  
  
Miraba intermitentemente al hombre de dorada armadura, que sostenía una flauta como si fuera una arma y a la representante de Odín en la tierra; en la escena estaban también presentes, aunque mas muertos que vivos, los caballeros de bronce, los protectores de la diosa Athena, a los que había jurado derrotar, para ir en busca de tierras mas soleadas, siguiendo el supuesto deseo de la bella Hilda; pero por un momento... decidió ahogarse en los ojos azules de la bella Hilda y buscar en su memoria, el día en hizo la promesa de seguirla aún hasta el mismo infierno, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando la mirada de aquella mujer estaba llena de inocencia y calidez. 


	2. La Desaparición

Estrellas y Zafiros (por Sung mi)  
  
Capítulo 1... La desaparición  
  
Los pasillos del palacio del país de Asgard estaban mucho mas transitados que de costumbre, después de todo aquel día sería muy importante, la representante en la tierra del dios Odin ha cumplido trece años ya, y ha alcanzado la madurez necesaria para comenzar a cumplir sus labores como tal. Y el mismo día del cumpleaños de la joven seria la primera ceremonia de oración en el altar frente a la gran estatua del dios.  
  
El joven Sigfried había notado muy inquieta a la señorita Hilda en las últimas semanas, imaginaba que tal vez se trataba de nerviosismo por la ceremonia y demás. El apuesto joven estaba haciendo sus acostumbradas rondas por el sector de la familia heredera, caminaba con paso lento pero decidido, conocía cada pasillo como la palma de su mano, pero sabía que cuando aquellas mujeres la atendían se tomaban buen tiempo así que no le quedaba mas que dar vueltas antes de regresar a su lado.  
  
Sigfried apenas tenia quince años, pero era bastante alto, su cabellera de un color café muy pálido y las ropas que llevaba lo hacían ver mucho mayor. Desde hace poco mas de tres años había sido asignado por petición de su propia familia y de la misma familia heredera de ser el protector personal de la señorita Hilda, lo cual acepto inmediatamente con mucha convicción, aquello fue un gran honor. Y desde entonces su vida está dedicada solamente a proteger a esa hermosa joven. Su tranquila caminata lo llevo hasta el sector de la familia Alberich, y vio como el más pequeño de la familia estaba siendo envuelto en lujosas telas y ahogado entre fragancias que hicieron estornudar al pequeño, la diversión de aquel niño frente a aquel extraño juego con sus nanas contrastaba con la enfadada mirada de los padres del joven Alberich, mientras comentaban con indignación su fastidio por no haber sido ellos los elegidos para suceder a Odin.  
  
Sigfried les lanzo una mirada recelosa y siguió con su camino, era por demás sabido que los Alberich ansiaban el poder en Asgard, pero al haber sido la prima del pequeño Alberich la elegida, sus ambiciones se vieron truncadas. Al parecer aun de que ya habían pasado muchos años desde que Odin señalo a Hilda como su sucesora, a los Alberich no se les quitaba aquel sabor amargo.  
  
Ya se estaba acercando de nuevo a la habitación de la joven Hilda, cuando desde el salón de Juegos de la joven Fleur le llamó la atención el alboroto que ahí había, Sigfried se asomó y vio a la pequeña Fleur, a la que también las damas de su corte estaban vistiendo elegantemente, y al joven guardián Hagen, que la miraba embelesado mientras la encantadora niña rubia jugueteaba entre telas y adornos para el cabello, aquella entretenida escena fue interrumpida cuando la madre de la niña ingresó al salón.  
  
Gisell, una bellísima dama de Asgard, era madre de Hilda y de Fleur, ambas eran su viva imagen, pues Hilda heredó su porte y hermoso rostro, y Fleur el dorado de sus cabellos y aquellos ojos turquesas que cautivaban la mirada de Hagen. La dama avanzó delicadamente entre las mujeres de la corte de su joven hija, y después de la protocolar inclinación de saludo por parte de su hija, y del guardián de ésta, la distinguida dama se agachó, para cariñosamente decirle a su hija que deje de torturar a las mujeres que desde hace mas de cuarenta minutos estaban tratando de vestirla.  
  
Los dos jóvenes que presenciaban la escena admiraban profundamente a aquella dama, su carácter era extremadamente calmado y solía ser bastante enérgica cuando se trataba del bienestar de Asgard, el cual dirigía junto a su esposo, imponente Gunther; pero jamás dejo que aquellos pesados deberes la apartaran de su labor como madre ni de la calidez que debía brindarles a sus jóvenes hijas.  
  
Sigfried vio entonces como la puerta del salón previo a la habitación de la señorita Hilda se abría y se dispuso a entrar. Las damas de la Corte de la joven lo habían echado de la habitación ya que era momento de prepararla para la ceremonia. Se sentía algo aliviado, ya se había aburrido de deambular por el palacio sin estar conversando con su protegida. Pero cuando entró, vio como las damas de la corte de la representante de Odin salían rápidamente, con la preocupación dibujada en sus rostros. Se apresuró en cruzar el salón y entró en la habitación, y cuando llegó a esta se encontró con el padre de Hilda, quien lucía muy preocupado.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sigfried!!! ¡¡Donde habías estado muchacho!! – le dijo exaltado al joven guardián en cuanto notó su presencia.  
  
- Las damas me pidieron que me retirara mientras vestían a la señorita mi señor – respondió, tratando de mantener la calma, mientras se decía a si mismo "¿Qué está pasando?"  
  
-¡¡Pero qué tontería!! Recuerdame decirles a todas esas señoras que debes estar al lado de mi hija las veinticuatro horas del día – Sigfried se quedó estático luego de que Gunther dijera aquello, seguramente algo muy grave estaba pasando para haber sido capaz de decir semejante barbaridad... ¿¿las veinticuatro horas del día a su lado?? Eso significaría que...  
  
- ¿Ha ocurrido algo mi señor? – dijo el joven, haciendo un esfuerzo para evitar seguir pensando en tonterías. - Luego de que las damas terminaron de vestir a mi hija, la dejaron un rato a solas para que meditara, pero al volver ya no la encontraron...  
  
-¡¡Hilda ha desaparecido!! 


	3. Helados vientos traicioneros

Capítulo 2... Helados vientos traicioneros  
  
El frío estaba calándole los huesos, y no paraba de tiritar. "Como la elegancia puede ser tan absurda", pensó una joven de apariencia muy frágil, mientras dirigía su celeste mirada al fuego que acababa de encender. La belleza de aquel lujoso vestido no le servía de nada ahora que sentía que se estaba congelando. Echó una par de leños más a la chimenea y se acercó lo más posible al fuego en busca de calor. En su apuro por salir del palacio no reparó en tomar su abrigo, ni tampoco en que los vientos en Asgard siempre son inclementes, aún contra sus propios habitantes. El rápido viaje en su caballo, la había golpeado duramente contra las heladas ventiscas.  
  
Sola en aquella cabaña, la cual solía visitar periódicamente junto a su hermana, se dejó abandonar a la tristeza y a la nostalgia que aquel lugar le traía, sintió como unas lágrimas humedecían sus ojos, a la vez que evocaba recuerdos de épocas con menos preocupaciones de las que tenía en ese preciso momento.  
  
Aquel humilde refugio no contaba con más que una cómoda alfombra, una silla y una mesa. Este lugar desde hace unos años se había convertido en su refugio, nadie además de ella, Fleur, Hagen y Sigfried sabían de la existencia de esa cabaña, oculta entre los tupidos bosques que rodeaban al castillo, seguramente había sido construida por algunos obreros como refugio. Durante uno de sus paseos junto a su hermana y sus jóvenes guardianes, la encontraron completamente abandonada y sucia, muy entusiasmados y divertidos los cuatro jóvenes decidieron hacerla habitable de nuevo, pero además de limpiarla y asegurar que no se fuera a derrumbar, solo pudieron proveerla de muy poco mobiliario, después de todo, solo se trataba de un salón de juegos más.  
  
La joven Hilda se encontraba bastante enfadada y asustada al mismo tiempo Sabía que era adorada por su familia, su padre la quería profundamente, sabía que era la luz en los ojos de su madre, y la pequeña Fleur la admiraba, mas que a nadie, pero después de aquella ceremonia, no serían ellos quienes consagrarían su vida entera y su libertad a Odin, y que pasaría el resto de sus días orando en soledad en aquel frío altar en lo mas alto del castillo.  
  
- Y ahora... ¿qué vas a hacer Hilda? – murmuró para sí misma, mientras se abrazaba las piernas y apoyaba el mentón en sus rodillas, cerró los ojos tratando de descansar y dejar de pensar en que acababa de huir cobardemente de su destino, y que tal vez para aquel momento, su padre la estaría buscando desesperadamente por todo Asgard.  
  
Aunque la ceremonia de sucesión no se efectuaba si no hasta la media noche, el alboroto en todo el país, los desfiles y las fiestas comenzaban desde muy temprano, era muy extraño ver a aquella pacífica y siempre calmada nación, sumida entre el bullicio y un poco de caos originado por la alegría del pueblo.  
  
Gunther, el imponente gobernante de Asgard, decidió tan solo alertar de la desaparición de su amada hija a un grupo reducido de personas, y así evitar la alarma total en el país por la desaparición de la heredera. Después de advertir enérgicamente a las damas de la corte de Hilda que si acaso mencionaban la desaparición de su hija, las enviaría a ser parte de la corte de la señora Alberich, cosa que las asustó en exceso, aquella dama era tanto hermosa como desagradable.  
  
Gunther inmediatamente comunicó lo sucedido a Sigfried, a quien no tuvo que decirle nada, solo alcanzo a oírle una disculpa por su descuido con la señorita Hilda y se retiró con la velocidad de un rayo en su busca. Luego procedió a llamar a su esposa Gisell y al guardián de su hija menor, Hagen, a la primera le dijo que por favor mantuviera la calma y se dejara ver por el pueblo, para no levantar sospechas sobre la ausencia de Hilda, y al segundo le dijo que no separara su mirada un segundo de la pequeña Fleur, pero que tampoco le comentara sobre la desaparición de su primogénita.  
  
La acción siguiente a tomar, fue el hacer vigilar sigilosamente y desde las sombras a los principales sospechosos, los Alberich. Gunther daba vueltas en círculos, dentro de la habitación de su joven hija, tratando de descifrar lo ocurrido, se llevó las manos al rostro. Tal era su ensimismamiento que no se dio cuenta que alguien acababa de ingresar al salón previo a los aposentos de la heredera.  
  
-Mi señor Gunther, uno de mis más hábiles estudiantes ya está siguiendo a los Alberich- dijo una potente voz, Gunther levantó la mirada y se sintió un poco más calmado, aquella persona, junto al joven Sigfried, claro que serían capaces de traer a su hija sana y salva.  
  
Folken era un legendario guerrero de Asgard, no poseía sangre noble, pero era muy reconocido en todo Asgard por ser un combatiente de gran valor. Una de las primeras acciones que tomó Gunther al subir al poder, fue nombrar a Folken como el encargado de entrenar a los jóvenes protectores de Asgard, Sigfried y Hagen, junto a otros talentosos hijos de nobles de Asgard habían sido entrenados por él desde muy jóvenes. Era un hombre bastante corpulento, y poseía un semblante muy severo, era por demás sabido en todo Asgard que poseía una fuerza física casi sobrehumana.  
  
-Folken, amigo mío... ¡¡¿Quien pudo llevarse a mi hija ante mis narices?!!- pronunció inseguramente y con desesperación el gobernante de Asgard.  
  
-Calma mi señor- dijo con extrema serenidad –mire a su alrededor y compruebe que no hay mucho de que preocuparse- Gunther levantó la mirada e hizo lo que el guerrero le dijo, observó detenidamente la habitación y el salón contiguo, suspiró aliviado y se alisó el cabello color cielo que heredó a su hija.  
  
-Todo está en su lugar- dijo, a la vez que miraba a su amigo de la infancia y agradecía a Odin su compañía todos estos años.  
  
-Así es mi señor, todo esta en perfecto estado, no hay ni el más mínimo indicio de que en esta habitación se haya llevado ningún tipo de forcejeo.  
  
-Pero... aún así, ¿Porqué no está ella aquí?- La desesperación había desaparecido de su semblante, pero Gunther todavía estaba intrigado y algo preocupado.  
  
-Seguramente la señorita recordó que tenía algo importante que hacer fuera del castillo mi señor- al oír esto Gunther levanto la mirada y entre divertido y exasperado dijo...  
  
-¡¡¿Pero que podría ser más importante que la ceremonia de sucesión?!! Que les esta pasando a los jóvenes... - dijo con tono de desaprobación... de pronto pareció darse cuenta de algo y miró al hombre que se encontraba a su lado –Folken, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no seas tan formal, basta conque me digas Gunther, somos amigos y todo eso de "mi señor" me suena muy extraño.  
  
-Simplemente son jóvenes... Gunther- dijo el corpulento hombre, sonriéndole a su amigo al ver como es que a pesar de manejar al país entero seguía siendo el mismo muchacho con el que compartió aventuras.  
  
-Confío en que el joven Sigfried traerá a tiempo y a salvo a mi hija.  
  
Con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, Sigfried se dirigió a las caballerizas, y notó que el blanco caballo de su protegida no se estaba en su lugar, respiró hondo tratando de rebuscar en sus pensamientos los lugares en los que podría estar su dama, miró fijamente lo que tenía entre sus manos, era el abrigo de la Señorita, se preocupó mucho al verlo en el salón de la señorita Fleur, si Hilda estaba fuera del castillo, era mas que seguro que se estaría congelando. Ató bien el abrigo de la señorita a la montura, y partió con gran velocidad, al principio siguió el camino, hasta que, alcanzó a reconocer unos árboles y luego de verificar que no había nadie alrededor que lo pudiera seguir, se internó en el bosque, alejándose del camino, esquivó troncos y ramas de árboles, la velocidad con la que iba hizo sentir aún mas el frío de Asgard contra su piel. Pero dentro de su cabeza retumbaba el hecho de que su dama había salido tan apresuradamente del castillo, que no reparó en que Asgard era un país de hielos... y que no se debe salir sin abrigo.  
  
Al aproximarse a la cabaña. Disminuyó la velocidad de su caballo y desmontó, guió a su caballo hacia la rama donde ataban a los caballos y con gran alivio encontró ahí al blanco corcel de su protegida. Cogió el grueso abrigo de la señorita y se encaminó hacia la entrada, con gran rapidez, tanto deseaba entrar en la cabaña que no se dio cuenta que sus fieles animales estaban muy inquietos.  
  
Abrió la puerta de golpe, y recostada sobre la alfombra y muy cerca del fuego, vio a la joven Hilda, ella no se movió, aquel vestido era apenas una túnica. Aún alarmado cerró la puerta y se aproximó a ella... sin hacer ruido se arrodilló a su lado y notó que se encontraba dormida, la visión que tenía ante sí le quitó el aliento. El larguísimo cabello celeste de la hermosa joven estaba regado alrededor de casi todo su cuerpo y cubría parte de su rostro, sus finos rasgos la hacían verse muy delicada y frágil, su clara piel contrastaba atractivamente con sus espesas y largas pestañas negras.  
  
A pesar de que ya eran poco mas de 3 años los que Sigfried e Hilda estaban juntos, Sigfried jamás la había visto dormir, nunca antes la había encontrado tan hermosa como en ese preciso momento. Deseaba no perderse ningún detalle, quería guardar impecablemente la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, pero... ella y él...  
  
La agitada respiración de Hilda lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alargó su mano, en busca de la de ella y la rozó suavemente, la encontró muy fría.  
  
"¡No!" Se dijo, enfadado consigo mismo por haber estado perdiendo el tiempo admirándola, buscó en el suelo lo que había traído con él, con un brazo, suavemente empezó a levantar la cabeza de la señorita y rodeándola por los hombros, la envolvió con el abrigo. La acercó a su cuerpo para poder liberar su brazo y con él retirarse su propio abrigo y cubrir también las piernas de su dama. Al hacer esto, su mirada se tornó aún mas preocupada "¡¡Está helada!!". Instintivamente la abrazó delicadamente pegándola mucho a su cuerpo para que recuperara algo de calor.  
  
-Por favor señorita... despierte- susurraba asustado el joven de celeste mirada –Usted es muy fuerte, un poco de frío no es suficiente para acabar con la vida de la heredera de Odin- Sigfried estaba perdiendo la calma con cada minuto que pasaba, Hilda no se movía, seguía respirando agitadamente, pero sus hermosos ojos no se abrían.  
  
Pensó en el gran Gunther, la hermosa dama Gisell y en la pequeña Fleur... en su amado Asgard, ¿Qué iba a pasar con todos ellos si la dulce Hilda moría?... de pronto, a su mente vino la imagen de su maestro, Folken, quien le hablaba de la fuerza que todos teníamos en nuestro interior, aquella fuerza que nos hacía capaces de realizar imposibles, capaces de derribar montañas, capaces de detener avalanchas, y de quemar bosques enteros sin necesidad de fuego alguno... "mi maestro es tan sabio" pensaba el joven... "seguramente el jamás habría permitido que nada malo le ocurriera a la señori..."  
  
Frenó sus pensamientos en seco, tratando de volver paso a paso lo que acaba de recordar... "¿Quemar bosques enteros?"...¿Acaso esa era la respuesta? Ya había pasado mas de una hora desde que encontró a Hilda y desde que la abrigó, su temperatura no había mejorado en nada, sabía que el frío estaba hasta muy dentro del cuerpo de la joven y ya no podía acercarla mas al fuego.  
  
-Apenas acabo de despertar aquel poder del que me habló mi maestro- decía en voz alta, como queriendo que su propia voz le ayudase a acomodar sus pensamientos –puede ser muy peligroso para ella, pero es lo último que me queda por hacer- bajó la mirada y volvió a admirar la belleza de aquel ángel que tenía entre sus brazos, puso su mano sobre las de ella y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba concentrarse en sí mismo, poco a poco reunir la energía que poseían aquellos escogidos para proteger a Odin. Pronto, un aura blanca envolvió a Sigfried, y lentamente sintió que el calor de esa energía sería capaz de salvar a Hilda. 


	4. Nieve escarlata

Capítulo 3... Nieve carmesí  
  
El blanco país de Asgard estaba envuelto en un ambiente festivo de alegría y bullicio, la ceremonia de sucesión del representante de Odin era el acontecimiento mas importante del país, y solo se llevaba a cabo cuando el elegido cumplía los trece años, los cuales son requisito indispensable para que el heredero empiece con sus labores como representante de Odin en la tierra, pero solo una vez cada siglo, los dioses nórdicos dan señal de desear un representante, la ceremonia de sucesión era un acontecimiento único en la vida de un mortal, y al tener presencia terrenal de Odin, la gente de Asgard se siente bendita y muy protegida, por lo cual, el pacífico país se permitía romper con el silencio y la paz que siempre han amado para dar rienda suelta a la alegría y a las fiestas que Odin merece.  
  
La dama de Asgard, Gisell se sobrepuso a la gran preocupación que le presionaba el pecho por la desaparición de su joven hija, y salió a reunirse con el pueblo, se dejó conducir por su corte hacia un carruaje especialmente preparado para ella, una vez dentro respiró hondo y paseo su turquesa mirada por los blancos caminos que la conducirían a una breve reunión con su gente, a la cual debía su presencia y una sonrisa sincera...  
  
"Hilda volverá... sana y salva" se dijo a si misma, tratando de controlar sus emociones mientras oía el suave golpeteo del trote de los caballos sobre los caminos de piedra.  
  
La pequeña Fleur se encontraba jugueteando en su salón, luego de que a su vestido le dieron los últimos toques, y esperaba a que las damas de su corte volvieran para conducirla a su carruaje. Correteaba por cada pasadizo, y se asomaba por cuanta ventana iluminaba su habitación, nunca había estado tan emocionada en su vida, hizo caso omiso alas peticiones de las damas para que se quedase quieta y no fuera a echar a perder su vestido. Hagen la seguía a cada paso y con mirada muy recelosa, daba vueltas a toda la habitación y al salón también. Cuando menos cada minuto se acercaba sigilosamente a la entrada del salón como queriendo sorprender a quien quiera que fuera a entrar.  
  
-Hagen... ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la pequeña, muy extrañada al ver a su guardián tan ansioso - ¿Estás buscando algo?  
  
-No señorita – dijo algo avergonzado el joven Hagen- ...pero en un día tan importante como este, debo cuidar aún más de usted.  
  
Fleur sonrió divertida, siempre le había agradado que Hagen fuera tan protector con ella, ya que después de todo Fleur estaba conciente de que solo era la segunda hija de la familia heredera, y que la verdadera persona importante era su hermana Hilda, la representante del dios Odin, pese a esto Hagen siempre la hacía sentir muy importante con tanta preocupación por ella.  
  
-Pero Hagen, hoy Asgard esta lleno de gente muy alegre- dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana, justo al lado del joven- ¿Quién podría ser capaz de hacer daño alguno este día?.  
  
La amplia sonrisa despreocupada de Fleur y sus palabras, empezaron a pesar mucho en la conciencia de Hagen, quien bajó la mirada al recordar que estaba engañando a la señorita, ocultándole el secuestro de su hermana mayor, y que a pesar de ser un día tan alegre en Asgard, alguien había sido capaz de hacerle daño a la señorita Hilda.  
  
Las damas de la Corte de Fleur entraron precipitadamente en la habitación, anunciando que el carruaje que le correspondía a la pequeña, era el siguiente en salir a dar un recorrido por las afueras del castillo y saludar al pueblo. Hagen se encontró a si mismo pidiéndole a los dioses para que Sigfried lograra traer de vuelta sana y salva a la señorita Hilda, prefería no pensar en lo que ocurriría si para cuando llegara la medianoche y la joven elegida no llegaba, tampoco deseaba pensar en la desesperación de Gunther y de Gisell, en la profunda tristeza de Fleur, en la preocupación que causaría al país, a él mismo... y peor aún, el rostro inconsolable de su mejor amigo, si acaso llegara a perder a Hilda para siempre.  
  
El fuego de la chimenea chispeaba, y los fuertes vientos golpeaban las ventanas de aquella solitaria cabaña en medio del bosque.  
  
Sigfried abrazaba fuertemente a Hilda, quien se hallaba envuelta en 2 grandes y pesados abrigos, el joven estaba tan concentrado en reunir dentro de si mismo la energía suficiente para salvar la vida de la muchacha a la que protegía, que no se dio cuenta cuando ella comenzó a recuperar color y su respiración retornaba a tener un ritmo normal.  
  
Hilda aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, cuando de sus labios brotaron suavemente unas palabras.  
  
-Sig... Sigfried... lo siento tanto.  
  
La mirada del joven guardián, buscó ansiosamente los celestes ojos de su protegida, pero las espesas pestañas de Hilda recién empezaban a reaccionar, temblando tímidamente, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por dirigir su rostro hacia el de él, y se topó con la preocupada mirada de Sigfried. Hilda se sentía muy avergonzada, y volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho del muchacho que acababa de salvarle la vida.  
  
-Sigfried... siempre te estoy causando estas molestias- Claramente pudo ver la gran preocupación de la que había sido presa su guardián. El hermoso brillo que los rodeaba atrajo la mirada de Hilda, "No sabía que Sigfried tuviera este poder" pensó, estaba maravillada y se quedo unos momentos admirando aquella brillantez.  
  
-Señorita Hilda... – dijo finalmente tras un largo silencio - ...cuidar de usted jamás ha sido una molestia para mi- la voz del joven delataba un gran cansancio. Inmediatamente Hilda se retiró del abrazo de su guardián, delicadamente tomó el abrigo de Sigfried que estaba cubriendo las piernas de ella y lo pasó por encima de los hombros del debilitado joven. Sigfried estaba exhausto, dejó de emitir su brillante aura, y al hacer esto, se sintió desvanecer sobre Hilda, al sentir su tierno abrazo, pero se mantuvo firme, "Yo debo cuidar de la señorita Hilda... de ninguna forma puedo ser débil estando a su lado" pensó, pero el esfuerzo había sido demasiado, la fuerza interna que usó para que Hilda recuperara calor dentro de su cuerpo, era algo que aun no dominaba, y que consumía demasiado rápido su fuerza vital.  
  
La celeste mirada de Hilda reflejaban claramente su preocupación como la gran culpa de haber puesto a Sigfried en tal situación, el joven se recordó a sí mismo la fortaleza y la seguridad que debía reflejar ante su señorita, rápidamente pegó un golpe en el suelo con un puño, y con la fuerza del golpe se obligó a ponerse de pie. Dio un fuerte respiro y se acomodó el abrigo, aún debía cumplir algunas tareas, y regresar a Hilda sana y salva al castillo antes de media noche era una de ellas, aún así... "pregúntaselo", aquella palabra resonó con mucha fuerza dentro de la cabeza del agotado joven.  
  
-Señorita, yo...  
  
Pero el silencio casi absoluto que reinaba en el bosque fue roto violentamente y las palabras de Sigfried fueron frenadas en seco, fuertes relinchos y pisadas rodeaban la pequeña cabaña, La mirada del guardián se alejó de los celestes ojos de Hilda, al tratar de percibir algo por la empañada ventana, pero estaba tan sucia que apenas alcanzó a distinguir que ya había anochecido. Trató de aguzar su oído y percibir lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior. Con una señal con la mano, silenciosamente le indicó a Hilda que no se moviera y que permaneciera en dentro de la cabaña.  
  
Los fuertes y alterados relinchos de los dos corceles atados afuera de la cabaña alteraban por completo el ambiente, sigilosamente Sigfried se aproximó a la puerta y salió de la cabaña, ágilmente la rodeó y llego hasta el árbol en que habían estado atados los caballos, pero solo se encontró con uno de ellos, el corcel de Hilda estaba muy alterado e intentaba liberarse de la atadura que lo mantenía firme al árbol desesperadamente, y daba patadas al aire y tiraba de la cuerda con mucha fuerza. Sigfried notó sobre el blanco pelaje del caballo unas manchas escarlatas, parecían ser salpicaduras de sangre, y también parecía tener mordisqueadas las patas delanteras, Con la mirada, el joven buscó a los intrusos pero solo halló un rastro de sangre sobre la nieve, que se alejaba del árbol, lo siguió sigilosamente por unos cinco minutos entre los árboles, con dirección a un espacio mas libre y con menos árboles.  
  
Lentamente se acercó lo mas que pudo y se ocultó tras un tronco caído. Contempló entonces horrorizado como, al menos, una veintena de lobos se abalanzaban uno tras otro sobre su caballo, la pobre bestia, que se defendía como podía, tenía mordiscos en casi todo el cuerpo, las patas le sangraban gravemente, y la nieve que rodeaba la lucha estaba teñida de un rojo intenso.  
  
Dispuesto a salvar a su fiel compañero, el joven guardián se llevó las manos al cinto en busca de su espada, pero no la halló, al igual que Hilda en su afán por huir del castillo había dejado atrás su abrigo, él mismo en su afán por buscarla había olvidado tomar su espada. Entonces se sintió inseguro, su única alternativa era usar los puños, pero se encontraba agotadísimo y aún peor, no estaba solo, debía proteger a la señorita Hilda. Mientras la duda lo asaltaba, el caballo dio un fuerte relincho agonizante, y se desplomó. Aquel espectáculo era terrible, podía oír cada trozo de piel arrancado por el hocico de los lobos, los oía masticar y gruñirse entre ellos en una disputa por la comida recién cazada, los ojos de Sigfried se centraron por un momento en el tono carmesí que había tomado la nieve alrededor de lo que fue su corcel, de los hocicos de los lobos goteaba sangre, que divertidos se relamían una y otra vez.  
  
El guardián de Hilda estaba asqueado y sintió como el estómago se le revolvía, las náuseas lo inundaban, pero aún así no apartó la mirada, cuando dentro de la voraz jauría le pareció distinguir una silueta humana, se frotó los ojos creyendo que lo estaban engañando, pero cuando levantó la mirada, volvió a ver aquella silueta aún mas nítida, y definitivamente era humana, iba agazapada, y también comía de la despedazada bestia, y su rostro estaba cubierto por sangre y por su propio cabello turquesa; por momentos la extraña figura jugueteaba con un enorme lobo de un muy extraño pelaje azul.  
  
De repente recordó a Hilda y que el caballo de ella aún estaba a salvo, retrocedió sigilosamente y enrumbó hacia la cabaña, cuando hubo dado unos cuantos pasos perdiéndose entre los árboles, apresuró el paso, y corrió velozmente, al acercarse a la cabaña pudo distinguir el larguísimo y celeste cabello de Hilda agitarse delante de su blanco corcel, a quien intentaba tranquilizar, pero aún se encontraba tratando de liberarse.  
  
Sigfried corrió velozmente hacia ella, temiendo que la señorita fuera a ser golpeada por el animal, pero con cada paso que daba un, sentía que una profunda y extraña calma nacía en su pecho, y sin darse cuenta había dejado de correr y se había quedado de pie, a unos pasos de su protegida.  
  
-Cálmate... cálmate pequeño, no te voy a hacer daño- decía con voz arrulladora Hilda, la desesperación del caballo parecía apaciguarse con cada dulce palabra, ya no tiraba de la soga, pero aún pateaba ansiosamente la nieve, Hilda dio unos pasos hacia delante y posó su delicada mano sobre la cabeza de su blanco compañero, el animal ya mas calmado se dejó acariciar y abrazar por su dueña.  
  
Al ver aquello Sigfried pensó en las razones por las cuales la señorita Hilda había sido escogida como la nueva representante de Odin en la tierra, la energía que estaba inundando el ambiente le sobrecogió el corazón y lo hizo sentir muy seguro y protegido. La mirada del joven se posó en la delicada figura de la dulce señorita que protegía y en su hermoso y sonriente rostro, pero las manchas de sangre sobre la nieve regresaron a sus pensamientos la imagen de su propio caballo siendo devorado por la jauría de lobos y aquella bestia con apariencia humana.  
  
Rápidamente se aproximó a Hilda, la tomó en sus brazos y sin mayores explicaciones. la subió al blanco corcel, acomodándola delicadamente.  
  
-¡¡Sigfried!! Que ha...- pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el joven guardián también montó, la rodeó con sus brazos y agitó fuertemente las riendas, el caballo, libre ahora, los alejaba de la cabaña en veloz galope.  
  
-Le pido disculpas por mi rudeza...- dijo al fin el joven al cabo de unos minutos -... pero será mejor que salgamos de este lugar mi señorita.  
  
-¿Que ocurrió con Orven Sigfried?- pregunto preocupadamente Hilda  
  
-Fue atacado señorita- dijo agitadamente, estaba tratando de mantenerse en equilibrio sobre el caballo, con una mano sostenía fuertemente las riendas del corcel, y con el otro brazo, procuraba proteger a Hilda de las ramas más bajas de que la golpeen en la rápida carrera hacia el castillo –Ahora, Orven es comida de los lobos- articuló con amargura, procurando concentrarse en salir a salvos del bosque y no recordar la sangrienta escena de hace unos momentos atrás.  
  
La representante de Odin sintió un gran peso sobre ella, cerró los ojos y casi pudo sentir el pesar en el corazón de Sigfried. Orven lo había acompañado por años y había sido un regalo de su padre al cumplir los trece años, poco tiempo antes de consagrarse al cuidado de la joven heredera. "Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde... Orven aun estaría con vida" se dijo a si misma con pesadumbre.  
  
El blanco corcel de Hilda los conducía rápidamente fuera del bosque, y cabalgaron bordeando un abismo, por fuera de las rojas murallas del hermoso castillo de Asgard, llegaron hasta una entrada oculta entre unas piedras y una vez allí, desmontaron y con un golpe en los cuartos traseros, el animal emprendió un solitario regreso a las caballerizas del castillo.  
  
Hilda se extrañó de que Sigfried no la condujera inmediatamente dentro del castillo, la noche estaba oscurísima y la ceremonia de sucesión empezaría en cualquier momento, se había sentido intimidada por la severa mirada y la decisión con que el joven había alejado al corcel, que no se atrevió a preguntarle nada.  
  
Los fuertes ventarrones provenientes del abismo, se golpeaban contra las murallas producían un fuerte zumbido, pero aún así la alegría y las celebraciones que estaban siendo realizadas dentro del castillo eran audibles a lo lejos, el temor y la nostalgia se volvieron a apoderar del corazón de la hija de Gunther y Gisell.  
  
La mirada de Sigfried se paseó por sobre la blanca nieve, e indecisamente se acercó a Hilda, quien nerviosamente se acomodó el abrigo, con los mismos deseos que tuvo esa mañana, alejarse para siempre del castillo.  
  
-Mi señorita... disculpe mi atrevimiento, y también discúlpeme que apenas hasta ahora le pregunte esto...- cada palabra pronunciada se oía muy serena, sin embargo los pensamientos de Sigfried no podían haber estado más inseguros, pero debía decírselo, o cuando menos, saber como se sentía ella al respecto – pero usted esta mañana, salió huyendo del castillo por alguna razón. Deseo saber porque su corazón desea alejarse de aquí, porque más que el guardián de la futura representante de Odin en la tierra, Yo... yo soy guardián suyo señorita Hilda.  
  
Los celestes y hermosos ojos de Hilda se abrieron con algo mas que sorpresa, luego de aquellas palabras el nerviosismo desapreció de sus manos, y en su corazón sintió renacer la esperanza, no dijo nada... solo respiró hondamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos "Tal vez..." pensó, mientras los helados vientos de Asgard acariciaban su rostro.  
  
-Mi señor, un enviado mío me acaba de informar que la Señorita Hilda acaba de volver, acompañada de su guardián- susurró un joven semi escondido y cubierto bajo una oscura capucha, a oídos de un hombre de apariencia imponente que se encontraba tomando su privilegiado asiento para ver la ceremonia de sucesión del heredero de Odin.  
  
-No me había hecho muchas ilusiones con su aparente desaparición... en fin, la ceremonia de sucesión no será el final de mis deseos, Hilda de Polaris solo es una niña, no será muy difícil quitarla del camino. Mantenme informado- dijo con voz grave, y con un leve movimiento de la mano le indicó al joven que le susurró a que se retirara. 


	5. La heredera de Odín

_**Capítulo 4… La heredera de Odín**_

El agitado golpeteo de sus pasos rompía con la calma que reinaba entre los muros de los pasajes secretos al interior del gran castillo de Asgard. Un joven de largo cabello claro se movía como el viento a través de corredores, escaleras y trampillas, tenía una importante noticia que comunicar a sus señores, ya casi terminando su recorrido, se encontró cruzando a zancadas un hermoso jardín privado, y atravesándolo llegó al lugar donde se encontraba El gran gobernante Gunther acompañado de su familia y Folken a su lado entre las sombras resguardándolo.

El muchacho muy calmado y silencioso se acercó al imponente guardián de Gunther y en voz casi inaudible le comunicó la buena noticia...

- Padre, hace unos momentos vi regresar el caballo de la señorita Hilda a las caballerizas, y acabo de comprobar con mis propios ojos que la señorita se encuentra a salvo dentro del castillo, Sigfried la está escoltando al _Ara mayor _- dijo pausadamente y sin signos de agitación, a pesar de haber recorrido el enorme castillo en tan solo unos instantes.

- Has cumplido una buena Labor Mime, ahora retírate a tu puesto y avisa a los demás que la búsqueda de la señorita ha terminado, que no despeguen sus ojos de ella hasta que la ceremonia haya llegado a su fin.

- Si señor – y tras estas palabras tan rápido como llegó, se deslizó hacia la oscuridad a continuar con su labor de guardián de la Familia Heredera.

Folken se aproximó a Gunther y le comunicó que Sigfried había traído de vuelta a Hilda sana y salva, y que en ese momento se estaban ubicando para dar comienzo a la gran ceremonia. Un gran peso se le quitó de encima al gobernante de aquellas heladas tierras, dio una gran exhalación, aunque su buen su amigo de toda la vida lo había tratado de calmar con muy buenos razonamientos, el temor de perder a su bella hija aún estaba latente en su conciencia.

Gunther tomó la mano de su también inquieta esposa y con tan solo la mirada y una apacible sonrisa, le pudo comunicar "Todo esta bien".

- Mi señor Gunther... - interrumpió en voz muy baja el gran guerrero – Iré a tomar mi posición correspondiente para la ceremonia de sucesión para proteger a la señorita Hilda.

Gunther ante tales palabras asintió con firmeza, porque, si bien Hilda ahora se encontraba segura dentro del hermoso y enorme castillo, durante la ceremonia en que se haría oficial su nombramiento como representante del gran dios nórdico, se encontraría muy vulnerable a la intemperie en un espacio muy abierto, y el riesgo que correría durante esos momentos no podía pasarse por alto, a pesar del hecho de que la desaparición de Hilda no tuvo que ver con enemigo alguno, no quitaba que la familia Heredera los tuviera y eran de extremo cuidado. El gran gobernante tomó con fuerza la mano de Gisell y miró con ternura la rubia cabellera de su hija menor, Gunther amaba profundamente a su familia y no iba a permitir que la lastimaran.

Paso a paso, Hilda se acercaba cada vez mas a aquel momento que había estado esperando, y temiendo, desde que el gran Dios Odín la señaló como su futura representante, Su vida estaba a punto de escapársele de las manos y pasaría a dejar de ser una persona común y corriente, con deseos, con sueños, para entregarse de alma al cuidado de su país y de los suyos, el poder que día a día crecía en ella la aterrorizaba, no se sentía capaz de controlar tal energía, "son los poderes de un Dios... no soy capaz de controlarlos... solo soy una simple humana" El corazón de Hilda volvía a angustiarse y a desear escapar de aquella jaula en la que estaba a punto de entrar... los mismos sentimientos que experimentó aquella mañana cuando sus damas de compañía la terminaron de vestir para la ocasión y salió huyendo del palacio. Sus ojos del color del cielo se abrieron con fuerza al notar la luz del final del pasillo, solo estaba a unos cuantos metros del destino que el dios Nórdico le había impuesto.

Sus pies se detuvieron en seco, de pronto se sentía incapaz de seguir avanzando, se sentía tan sola... tan desprote...

-¿Señorita?... –La voz de Sigfried resonó detrás de ella, El joven estaba muy preocupado por su dama. Hilda respiró hondo y recordó la charla que acababa de tener con Sigfried afuera del castillo cuando llegaron...

_ Hilda no se atrevía a levantar la mirada... sus imprudentes actos habían costado la vida del fiel amigo de su guardián... pensaba en aquel hermoso corcel... y solo pensaba en lo mucho que la perdida de Orven estaría pesándole a Sigfried._

_-Mi señorita... ¿Porque desea abandonar el castillo? ¿Acaso hay algo que la está obligando a alejarse de los suyos- Dijo ansioso y temeroso el fiel guardián de la heredera de Odín._

_-Solo mis temores y egoísmo Sigfried... estoy a unos pasos de lo que será el resto de mi vida, la ceremonia de sucesión, el momento en el que nuestro gran Dios posará sobre mí su poder y todas las responsabilidades que la representante de Odín conlleva hasta el fin de mis días- Las palabras de Hilda fluían serenamente, y a cada cosa que decía el gran pesar que estaba ahogando el corazón de la dulce joven parecía hacerse más liviano –Me sentía tan temerosa y miserable, por estar a punto de consagrar mi vida entera al bienestar de todo un país y velar por la seguridad del mundo entero... durante días me encontré frente a la pregunta... "¿Que va a pasar con Hilda, con sus sueños y sus anhelos?" solo podía pensar que en adelante no sería más que un dedo de Odín en la tierra, pero..._

_El celeste cabello de la joven se ondeó con gracia con el viento al momento en que ésta se dio vuelta y dejó de huir a la mirada de Sigfried, el cual solo podía pensar "¿Pero...?"_

_-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tan sólo he sido una joven irrespetuosa y egoísta, porque te miro y me doy cuenta de que sólo soy una más de entre las tantas personas que han tomado el camino de la entrega- Los ojos azul cielo de Hilda se dirigieron directamente hacia los de su guardián –Pienso en ti, en Hagen, en el señor Folken y en los demás. En medio de mi egocentrismo no me había permitido ver que este castillo tiene la gran fortuna de contar con personas que se han desprendido de sus vidas, por velar por la seguridad y la paz de algo mucho más grande que nosotros mismos... -_

_Sigfried la oía con atención y procuraba parpadear lo menos posible y prestar todos sus sentidos para ese momento, desde que conoció a Hilda ella siempre había mostrado mucha madurez y calma. Pero nunca antes la había visto tan parecida a su señor Gunther, el joven guardián se sintió sobrecogido al ver a Hilda convirtiéndose en la mujer que gobernaría a Asgard por muchas décadas._

_-No puedo evitar atemorizarme por lo que está a punto de suceder, pero lo haré, y yo también entregaré mi vida entera a esta tierra- Dijo solemnemente y trató de sonreír._

_Sigfried dio unos pasos hacia delante y se apresuró a hablarle con sinceridad a su protegida._

_-Mi señorita Hilda, aunque la representante de nuestro gran Dios esté dentro de usted y ahora mismo se encuentre a punto de despertar por completo- Sigfried no imaginaba que Hilda era presa de tales temores e inseguridades, como su guardián se sentía obligado a protegerla ante todo y se sintió culpable por no haberlo notado antes –U... usted siempre será nuestra señorita Hilda, la dama de Asgard que todos amamos... aman- Se apresuró en corregir._

_Muy avergonzado y con la mirada sobre sus pisadas en la nieve agregó._

_-Señorita Hilda... usted no esta sola ni lo estará, sus padres y la señorita Fleur la amaron desde mucho antes de que fuera usted señalada por el gran Odín- El joven guardián sentía que las mejillas le ardían, pero aún así alzó la mirada y se topó con que los hermosos ojos azul cielo de Hilda estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas, y una tierna sonrisa de la joven hizo que el corazón del fiel guardián diera un gran salto. _

_A pesar de que ya tenían varios años de conocerse y de haber pasado incontables horas acompañados uno del otro, nunca antes se habían hablado con tanta sinceridad. Prácticamente habían abierto sus corazones para decir exactamente lo que querían sentían y deseaban expresar en aquel momento._

_De pronto un gran estallido en el oscuro cielo y luces multicolores rompieron el silencio de aquel íntimo momento y las miradas de ambos se pasearon entre los intensos colores que los iluminaban en ese instante._

_-La ceremonia... -dijo distraídamente Sigfried_

_-Ya casi debe ser hora- Hilda tomó la mano del joven y mirándolo fijamente dijo –Muchas gracias Sigfried, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, lamento muchísimo que mi imprudencia haya costado la vida de Orven-._

_-¿Ya no desea alejarse del castillo?_

_-No... ahora tengo un país al cual responder, será mejor que nos reportemos con mi padre_

Finalmente llegaron al umbral de la entrada principal a la gran ágora, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, a unos pasos más allá podía ver el altar frente la gran estatua del gran Dios nórdico.

Hilda se despojó de su pesado abrigo y Sigfried hizo lo mismo, el joven guardián se sentía nervioso, según lo que su maestro le había dicho, la señorita Hilda estaba a punto de entrar muy vulnerable ante un recinto enorme al aire libre y era un blanco fácil para los enemigos del gobierno de Asgard, así que hizo un plan de protección alrededor de la heredera y del altar, todos sus jóvenes estudiantes la estarían resguardando al mismo tiempo.

Siguieron avanzando y se dejaron ver por la multitud... Hilda daba los pasos serenamente y muy calmada, a una corta distancia, Sigfried la seguía con la mirada y comprobó que sus compañeros se encontraban en todas direcciones, con los ojos fijos en la delicada figura de la señorita.

La gran multitud que rodeaba al altar enmudeció al ver aparecer a la joven mujer que los guiaría en adelante, aquel lujoso vestido, mezclado con el resplandor de su largo cabello, la hacían semejante a una aparición celestial, lo cual emocionó a sobremanera a los habitantes de Asgard.

En silencio Hilda y Sigfried se abrieron paso hacia el altar. A unos metros de distancia, Gunther se aferraba con nerviosismo a la mano de su esposa, su primogénita estaba a punto de convertirse en la persona más importante de todo Asgard, la emoción lo embargaba pero aún así estaba inquieto por la seguridad de su hija, confiaba en Folken y en sus pupilos, pero entre tanta gente reunida en ese lugar bien podía estarse escondiendo algún enemigo dispuesto a aprovechar cualquier descuido, los únicos miembros de la guardia real que se habían quedado a resguardar a la familia Heredera fueron Hagen y el mismo Folken.

Sigfried seguía los pasos de Hilda y vigilaba al frente y sobre sus hombros en todo momento, cuidaba de que no hallar en nadie alguna actitud sospechosa o a alguien armado. Hilda terminó su recorrido subiendo unas negrísimas escaleras, y situándose justo al frente de la estatua de Odín, que en una posición amenazadora sostenía a la espada Balmung. Hilda miraba fijamente la imagen de su gran Dios y muy erguida se dispuso a comenzar la ceremonia, tomó aire, juntó las manos y empezó a orar.

El joven guardián de la Heredera de Odín se mantuvo a su lado, a apenas unos pasos de distancia, y en cuanto su señorita empezó a orar él se había apoyado sobre el suelo con una rodilla e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto a su Dios y el gran acontecimiento que estaba por presenciar.

Los inclementes y helados vientos se hicieron presentes y se azotaron con violencia contra los cuerpos sin mayor abrigo de Hilda y Sigfried, La hermosa joven estaba obligada por cosas absurdas del protocolo y la elegancia a presentarse sin abrigo alguno, Sigfried sabía esto y había decidido acompañarla en aquel sufrimiento físico, también salió hacia el _Ara mayor _desprovisto del usual abrigo de piel que portaba cada vez que debía salir, casi era media noche, a la intemperie y de frente a un abismo que los separaba de la gran estatua de Odín, las heladas ventiscas se sentían como latigazos sobre la delgada ropa y la piel expuesta.

Sigfried se estaba empezando a preocuparse por la salud de su señorita, no hace mucho acababa de recuperar la conciencia a punto de quedar congelada dentro de una fría cabaña en medio del bosque, seguramente aquel helado viento iba a perjudicarla mucho y se sabía que la ceremonia de sucesión no era un rito breve. Empezaba a maldecir al protocolo cuando de pronto se sintió apaciguado, el joven guardián reconoció aquel sentimiento casi al instante, era lo mismo que había experimentado cuando vio a Hilda tratando de calmar a su alterado corcel, la misma calidez lo estaba embargando, y no era el único que estaba percibiendo aquello, todos los presentes estaban extrañados por la repentina calma que invadía sus corazones.

Los ojos turquesa de Giselle se humedecieron cuando sintió el cálido y hermoso poder de su primogénita apaciguar a su inquieto corazón, estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Hilda, no sólo en aquél momento, que se hallaban tan vulnerable en un espacio abierto y con tanta gente asistente la ceremonia, había estado profundamente angustiada desde el día en que su hija fue señalada como la elegida. El futuro de Hilda, el resto de su vida consagrado a Odín, Asgard y a todos sus habitantes, su pequeña hija la heredera del poder del Dios de aquellas heladas tierras, era algo que no había permitido que su mente permaneciera en paz por mucho tiempo. Pero lo que estaba percibiendo en aquel mismo instante, el sentimiento que el poder de Hilda estaba produciendo en su ser la tranquilizó enormemente, no dijo una palabra, no hizo ningún gesto, sólo separó sus ojos del hermoso cabello celeste de su hija, para observar los rostros embelesados de la gente de Asgard, que estaban mucho más que admirados del gran poder de su señorita, ahora convertida en una Semi-Diosa.

Se respiraba una gran hostilidad en el ambiente, casi todos los presentes se sentían muy mal, la misión había sido un fracaso total, y no terminaban de entender el porqué, simplemente nadie atinó a actuar una vez que llegó el momento, no era una tarea fácil, habían previsto unas cuantas pérdidas, pero jamás creyeron posible que fallarían por completo, sólo porque no se atrevieron a soltar el seguro de sus ballestas, cincuenta hombres tenían la mira sobre Hilda de Polaris, pero ninguno disparó una sola flecha.

La mayoría de los jóvenes que estaban ahí, no salían de su asombro y estaban temerosos de que en gran Odín estuviera enfurecido con ellos por haber tratado de asesinar a su nueva representante, que tal vez había sido su gran poder el que los había frenado de liberar sus flechas y empezaban a sentirse arrepentidos de haberse unido a la causa de aquel perverso y ambicioso hombre.

-Mi gran señor Alberich, le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no hallo respuesta a lo ocurrido- dijo uno de los hombres con voz temblorosa y con la cabeza baja, a otro, de apariencia imponente, oculto entre las sombras, del cual sólo se notaba el cabello largo y rojizo.

-Tuvieron una falla garrafal, pero no se ha perdido nada, así que lo volveremos a intentar, pero... Si vuelves a utilizar el nombre de mi familia frente a tus hombres te asesinare.


End file.
